


Everything Black

by Alimea



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: All the smexy times will come later, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Join me on the ride to hell, Kassanovella rekindled my kylo flame, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Lots of Sex, Multiple chapters, Multiverse traveling, Please Don't Hate Me, Post TROS, Reader Insert, Rey Skywalker, Sin Wagon, Slow Burn, Tantrums will be thrown, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Very rough sex, anger problems, kinda a modern au, long chapters, long story, mild cannon divergance, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimea/pseuds/Alimea
Summary: Once upon a time, your life was normal. Simple. Boring even. You were like every other person your age. Trying to get through life and make it on your own, while still trying to find joy in things despite the obvious darkness encroaching on the world. But everything shifted and changed. Your views, beliefs, and morals are all thrown out the window the second he entered your life. What you would give to go back to before him. Before everything turned black.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Black Knight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is probably going to be a complete disaster but I'm going to do my best to make this amazing.
> 
> Partially inspired by Fix Your Attitude by Kassanovella. Partially inspired by the song Everything Black by Unlike Pluto. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Your shift had ended early thanks to your boss’s kid throwing up all over his wife’s car. Not that you would complain. Any excuse to leave that stupid dinner earlier than you were scheduled was a blessing. Tips be damned. It was scheduled to rain tonight and you made the pore decision to walk to work without checking the weather. Granted your city was one of the safer ones to walk through, even at night. Though you still carried your pepper spray from highschool with you. 

Thoughts of food and what meal you could prepare once you were home filled your head as you walked, the soothing sounds of your city floating around you. A small beep from your pocket distracted you and pulled your head from the clouds. Slipping the offensive phone from your pocket you looked over the text quickly. It was from your mom.

_ Hi honey, your father and I will be in town this weekend. Can we come by and visit? I cant wait to see your new place! _

A small smile crept across your face at the text and you shook your head. Though you were more than old enough to be living on your own, you had just barely moved out of the proverbial nest. And your parents always meant well, always loving and listening if not a little overprotective. Running through any future plans in your head you concluded that it would be perfectly fine for them to visit.

_ Of course I’ll send you my address once I’m home love ya _

Slipping your phone back into your pocket you scurried across the street and into the park you liked to walk through on your way home. Sure it added an extra few minutes to your walk, but it was always a breath of fresh air to see all the trees and plants. Though it was getting closer to night time and the storm clouds were rolling in, you still expected to see more people milling around the park. But it was strangely barren. It only set you a little on edge and provoked you to pay closer attention to your surroundings. Had it been a normal night you probably would have missed it, but sitting just off the small walking path of the park was an object that was almost strange enough to look out of place.

Your pace slowed as you looked around the park, wondering if this was some weird ploy for someone to jump out of the bushes and kidnap you. Not sensing any danger you quickly stooped down and snatched up the foreign object before hurrying home. Still not buying it wasn’t a trap.

Once back in your small house you were renting out, you shucked off your fall coat and locked the door. Just barely missing the rain as it started to pour. Lightning lighting up the dark sky outside. Walking into the kitchen you started to put together a small meal, deciding on some instant rice and a small curry packet your friend had given you for your house warming gift. As the microwave warmed up the food your eyes wandered back to your coat where the object you had picked up was still concealed. 

Wandering over you plucked it out of the pocket and turned it over, finally scrutinizing it more closely. It looked like it was made of metal, though it was dirty and dusty. Intricate designs scrawled up both sides and met at the stop where it looked like two rings could move around. Flicking one absentmindedly, you were surprised to see them rotate and spin around each other perfectly. Shrugging it off as some weird antique you placed it on the table next to your door and walked off to eat and get ready for bed.

A loud crash of thunder woke you from your dreams, fading images of a space ship and stars leaving your mind as you dragged yourself out of slumber. Sitting up you sighed and kicked your legs out of bed, wanting to get a glass of water to send you back to your dreams. What were they again?.

As you stepped out of your room you glanced around the living room, a light was coming from somewhere and you couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Rounding the corner you saw it, that strange antique was still sitting where you had left it, but the two small rings had become much large, circling a red crystal that was glowing in the dark of your house. 

“What..” Walking over you reached out to touch it, fear and confusion filling you as your heart hammered in your chest. Right as you were about to touch the spinning rings a bright flash of lightning lit up your room, followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder loud enough to shake your windows. As your eyes readjusted from the lightning `you noticed the light from the crystal was gone, and the antique was no longer spinning, back to its original shape.

Done with the weirdness of this night you turned around to turn on your lights and froze. Though it was dark you could still clearly see it. The silhouette of a person, a very tall and largely built person. Hoping to remain undetected you reached out slowly for your purse which held your pepper spray. You could tell they were looking around, and they would soon notice you. 

A million thoughts flooded your mind as you reached blindly behind you. How did they get in, are they armed? Am I going to die? As if you had spoken them aloud you saw the person slowly turn and face you now. With your eyes more adjusted you could tell they were wearing a mask of some sort. 

“Where are we?” Bile rose to your throat at the voice. It was deep and altered. Coming out robotic and foreign. As fear gripped you, you fought to speak unable to find the words. This seemed to irritate them as they stepped closer, making you step back. “I’m not going to ask again. Where are we?”

The anger and layer of promised threats in his voice shook you out of your trance. “This is my house. I-If you leave now I won’t call the cops.” You said voice sounding weak even to you, pepper spray forgotten.

They seamed to study you for a moment, sizing you and your threat up in one long look. “Cops? Is that these planets military? Go ahead, I doubt they could beat me.” You would have thought this person was absolutely insane if it wasn’t for the cool control with which they spoke. You watched as he turned and walked around your small living room/ kitchen and swallowed the lump in your throat.

“How did you get your hands on the Rings of Celestia?” They asked and picked up a photo of you and your parents, examining it intently. 

“The what?” They pointed behind you and you glanced at the antique you had picked up. “I picked it up in the park...If it’s yours you can take it and leave. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

An exhalation of air that vaguely sounded like a chuckle left them. “Not till you show me how you got it to work.” They returned the picture to its spot and walked over to you, their solid footsteps making you more nervous with each one.

“Can I at least turn on the lights?” You ask tentatively gesturing behind them. They studied you for a moment more and then nodded ever so subtly. Hurrying to the lightswitch and steeled yourself to face them. Once turned around you were surprised to see them in all black, a cape attached to the back of what looked to be a leather type armor. The object you thought was a mask was actually a helmet. Black and chrome with red cracks running chaotically through the entirety of it. In a less intimidating situation, you would have found their attire amusing if not childish. Now it just solidified how strange a situation you found yourself in.

“Now, tell me how you activated it.” You nodded and walked over to grab it.

“I Just spun the rings on top.” You said and tried to spin them again. Dread filling you as you realized they wouldn’t budge. “Um...they won’t move now.” You said weakly as you felt his presence come up behind you. Large gloved hands took it from you roughly and you turned around and stepped back to watch him as he fiddled with it.

“It’s missing the other set of rings. There should be another pair on the other end of it.” They said and placed it back on the table. They turned back to you and studied you again, and although you couldn’t see their eyes you felt their gaze burning a hole through your soul and mind. “I will stay here with you till tomorrow, then you will take me to where you found this.”

Your jaw dropped and you raised a hand to stop him. “Um, I’m not really comforta-”

  
“I didn’t ask.”   
  
Clearing your throat you looked away. “Will, you at least tell me who you are?”

Once again they studied you closely. Though you couldn’t see their eyes through the blank visor, the trail of their eyes burned your body as it surely traveled up and down your frame sizing you up. They must have been satisfied with what they concluded because their taught frame relaxed by a fraction. “My name is Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order. Now tell me where we are.”

You weren’t sure how you had gotten here, but the intruder was sitting in your armchair. Massive build dwarfing the otherwise oversized chair. You, on the other hand, were trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch under their burning gaze. Clearing your throat for the umpteenth time you opened your mouth to ask a question that had been eating at you.

“The mask stays on.” Heat spread across your cheeks as he practically read your mind.

“Right. Well, I don't really understand the meaning of your question. Are you asking what city we are in?” You finally asked after the long time you had been sitting there.

“What planet and system are we in? The city hardly matters.” The clench of his fist was hardly unnoticed by you. “Or are you so incompetent you don't even know that?” 

Now that was not what you were expecting, and though this night was already more than unusual. This question was like the cherry on top. Had they lost their memories? Were they sick and in need of help?”

“I can assure you I am perfectly fine. You, however, may not be if you continue to try my patience.”   
  


Hot embarrassment ran through you again as you quickly looked away. You were always considered an open book, but clearly, all your thoughts were betraying you on your face tonight. “Well..most people on Earth know we are on Earth and are in the Solar System.” They were quiet for a long time after that and didn’t give any acknowledgment of what you had said.

“I’ve never heard of that system before. Or this planet. What systems are around Here.”

Jaw opening and closing in search of an answer, you tried to recall all of your high school science classes. “I...I don’t know.” 

There was the clench of his fist again, this time accompanied by the distinct intake of breath in what must have been a way to keep them calm. It wasn’t working. “How do you not know? Every planet is aware of, at least the next ten systems, if not more.”

Not for the first time that night you felt icy fear grip at your throat, sealing it up. Pushing past it you met his gaze. “None of them have names...scientists have only recently been looking more into the solar systems surrounding us...we aren’t even sure how many planets are in our solar system.”   
  


This must have been the final straw because they quickly stood up and walked over to you. Faster than you could blink they grabbed you by the throat and forced you into a standing position. “Who are you working for, hm? Is it the resistance scum? Rey? Whoever it is, if you want to live to see another day, you’ll end this little game right now and tell me where we are.”    
  


Panic set in and you grabbed at their hands to try and break free, which only seemed to cause them to tighten it. You were dead. “I did! I swear I told you where we are. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You pleaded desperately, looking at them with fearful eyes. After what felt like an eternity they dropped you and turned to pace around your living room.

You fell onto the couch and gasped, watching them fearfully as you massaged your abused neck gingerly. Their anger was still bubbling under the surface, and you were too scared to do anything in fear of redirecting it back on you. “If you are telling the truth that must mean that the rings worked. We need to find the other two and reattach them. I’m not staying on this miserable planet. Where are your ships?”

“L-Like for water?”

“For space! To leave the atmosphere or does that not exist here either? Don’t bother replying. I already know the answer and don't want to hear your voice anymore.” They stopped pacing and looked at you. Anger still radiating off them. “Where are your living quarters?”

You hesitated and looked at them, their last threat still hanging in the air and locking your lips closed. Deciding to just show them you stood and hurried down the hall to your bedroom. Before you could open the door their large frame pushed past you and entered your room, slamming the door behind them. Stuck out in the hall you muttered an automatic ‘good night’ before leaving back to the living room to try and sleep. Deciding against calling the cops for fear of them finding out, plus your phone was in your room.


	2. Factual Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find your nightmare was a reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for all the Kudos from the first chapter! I hope this one is just as enjoyable.

The next morning you woke up as soon as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. And much to your relief, your newfound roommate wasn’t up. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you wandered into the kitchen and started to make yourself some coffee. Come to think of it. If they weren’t out here, maybe it was all a dream. Looking at your bedroom door; you contemplated whether or not you should brave it and walk over there.

Deep breath filling your chest you mused up all the courage you could and walked over towards the closed door. Once outside you stopped and bit your thumb. Come on man, it's your house. Even if they were real, you need to put on your big girl pants and kick them out or else. Mama ain’t raise no bitch.

Steeling yourself once more you threw the door open and walked in, ready to unleash the fury you had worked up outside the door. It never came to fruition as you looked around the empty room, where there was no sign of tall dark and crazy. Letting out a sigh of relief you turned to leave and found the intruder standing there watching you. And you were completely dumbfounded.

Leaning against the wall was everything you weren’t expecting. Well maybe unless you were in some bad ya fiction novel. How you had missed  _ him  _ while walking in was beyond you. Because he was tall and dark, and maybe still crazy. But now something else was thrown at you, and only one thought plagued your mind.

Oh no, he’s hot.

The bulky clothes and cape from last night were replaced with nearly from fitting black under clothes. Though that was probably only because there were very defined muscles hidden under the clothes. Swallowing a lump in your throat you finally met his eyes. Cold, calculating pools of brandy hidden in shadows of years of restless nights looked into yours. There was no warmth there if anything the near-emotionless look seemed to be teetering between roaring anger and mild amusement. 

“I take it you’ve finally gotten past the shock of last night? If you plan to start a fight, know that I can end it before it begins.” Without the mask, his voice was richer. Deep and almost velvety. And held even more danger than the eyes above. Every syllable was laced with both a warning and promise.

“I want you to leave.” A brow quirked ever so slightly. “Um...please.” He looked you up and down before turning around and going back to what he must have been doing before you came in. This irked you. “Did you hear what I said?”   
  
“I heard, I just don’t have to listen to you.” Fear melted away to honest irritation and anger and you found yourself glaring at his back. 

“What do you mean you don’t have to? You can’t just break into someone's house, act like some self-absorbed teenager, and not leave when asked. I’m calling the cops.” Turning around you walked over to where you left your phone. You barely had time to unlock it before your phone was snatched out of your hand. Turning around to face him you froze seeing he was still standing across the room. Rage seeped from his eyes as he held your phone and crushed it in his hand.

“I don’t have time for some child to threaten me. And I didn’t break-in, you brought me here.” He held your gaze waiting for you to challenge him again, daring you to see what would happen if you did.

Tons of questions wrestled in your mind, fighting to be answered first. After a moment one finally came out and split the silence in the air. “How did you take my phone from there?” 

“It amuses me how little you know.” He said and walked over to you, tall frame looming over you. “This world is so different from mine but I never would have expected something like the force to not exist here. It's the balance of life and death, light and dark. If you don't know about something as basic as that, then I really have traveled far from my world.”

“That doesn’t explain anything.” Your bravery was starting to waver as you held his gaze. After last night you knew you were treading a thin line. And the danger was on either side of the fall. 

“That device you found. It is rumored to have the ability to transfer you to different universes. And if this place is truly not the same as mine. That means it worked.” He held your gaze for a moment more before turning around. “Now take me to where you found it so I can return to my world.” 

All of this was slowly becoming too much and you ran a hand through your hair. Trying to remain calm you sat on your bed. “But none of that makes sense. That only happens in fairy tales and stories. And the phone...I still don't understand how you took it.”

You didn't have to look up to see how angry he was, the venom laced in his words was more than enough to send a chill down your spine. “I gave you an explanation and you want to argue. It’s not my fault that you’re so witless that you can't understand.” 

Your emotions finally snapped and you stood up to face him, anger blazing in your eyes. “People don’t just break into other people's houses and spout some crazy make-believe story and expect them to believe them! Now get out of my house!” 

Icy pressure was pressed up against your neck, effectively cutting off any hope of air supply. A dull ache spread from your head and down to your back as you were slammed against the wall. But scariest of all was the fact that this Kylo Ren, was still standing across the room and taking large angry steps towards you. Unbridled rage spread across his face. “You will watch your tongue when talking to me. Or I will rip it out for you.” He growled low in his chest as he finally reached you, his hand still never touching your neck. “Now you are going to cooperate. And you will be well mannered. Or I will end your life and find someone else to help me.”

Unsure of how to respond as you stared down at him in fear, you nodded. Closing your eyes and hoping this nightmare would end already. You officially retracted any thought of him being hot. Fear overruling all of it. With a gasp, you fell to the floor and choked on the air as it rushed into your lungs. “Any questions.”

You shook your head and looked up to him. “No...but you can't wear what you were wearing last night...people will bother us.” You said hoarsely as you stood back up. He glared at you again and you feared you had set off his anger again but he turned back around and walked out of your room. 

You let out a heavy sigh and leaned against your dresser. Hoping you would be able to get a little time to yourself you grabbed a change of clothes and rushed into the bathroom where you could lock the door to get changed.

Once showered and dressed you walked out, a jolt of panic going through you as you met a black chest. “Excuse me.” You said and tried to step around him. His arm shot up and stopped you as he leaned down.

“I’ll let it slide this one time, but don’t waste my time again. Let's go.” He said and walked down your hallway. Swallowing the lump in your throat you hurried after him. Barely managing to slip on your shoes before you followed him out of the house. 

The walk to the park was nearly silent, the only words coming from you as you told him where to go. His long strides were proving more than difficult to keep up with. By the end of today, you were sure you would have calves of steel. Since it was relatively quiet you took this chance to study him more.

He really was hot, and you hated yourself for thinking that. His hair fell in long waves and soft curls around his pale face. And despite the rough, worn appearance of his face there was an underlying beauty he had. His face was angular and chiseled, the scar on his face only serving to accentuate the planes of it. You weren’t an artist but you had an unquenchable urge to draw him, or at least capture his face so it would always be available to look at.

Shaking the thought from your head you pointed up ahead to the park. “It was right in there, not too far from the entrance.” As you led him to the spot you noticed that the other few people out and about in the park gave you a wide berth. Rightly so considering the menacing aura he put off. If he ever wanted to go anywhere else in your world you were going to have to teach him to not be so standoffish. That thought scared you more than his obvious attractiveness.

Stopping in front of the tree where you picked up the rings of whatever you pointed to the ground and looked up at him. “It was just right there. I’m surprised no one found it before I did.” 

He looked at the ground and then around the area, stopping at a nearby bush where he bent down and picked up a small piece of paper. Flipping it over in his hands he looked at you. “Do you know where this place is?” He asked and handed the paper to you. Looking at the name you shook your head and took it from him.

“It looks like it's a pawnshop. But without my phone, I won't have a way to search for it.” The image of him crushing your phone flooded your head. Though, you got sidetracked noting how large his hands were. “We can go to the Library nearby and use one of the computers there.” You finally said as you looked up at him.

He didn’t acknowledge you for a moment then nodded. “Lead the way then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel so far about the story!


	3. Perfect Guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took so long, I ran into a bit of writer's block with this one. I hope it isn't disappointing

There was decidedly something very humorous about seeing someone as tall as Kylo Ren in the small cubical of the library's computer room. While you always thought of them as decently sized, if not lacking some desk space. He dwarfed the cubical and forced you to practically brush arms as you tried to type.

If it wasn’t for the ever-impending death that always seemed to hang over you, you probably would have been flustered and blushing at the proximity. But Mr. I could kill you in a second was at least three times as scary as he was attractive. Scarier still was the growing unreasonable attraction you had for said man. 

Not that you believed him, but even if he was from some other universe or whatever, he was still technically breaking and entering and possibly holding you hostage. If any of your binge sessions of Criminal Minds or Law and Order had taught you anything, it was that this situation was decidedly not okay. So the sooner you helped him find what he wanted the sooner you could, hopefully, go back to a normal life.

“Okay, so it looks like this place is on the other side of town. We won’t be able to walk there so I’ll have to drive us the-” 

“Let's go now.” He stood and started to walk away, sparking a little bit of the annoyance in you from this morning.

“Negative Ghost rider.” A cold glare silenced you. “Um, I have to work this afternoon...So it will have to wait till tomorrow when I’m off.” You said a little less confidant.

Judging by the clench of his jaw and the increased rise and fall of his chest you could tell that this was not what he wanted to hear. Not in the slightest. The way he clenched his fist open and closed sparked fear in you that he might take his anger out on the surrounding library. 

“Fine. But we are leaving as soon as possible. I want to get this meaningless adventure over with.” He said and turned to leave. Quickly committing the location to memory you logged out of the computer and hurried after him, barely managing to catch up to him as he made it to the doors. 

“Look, I get that wherever you come from.”   
  
“The First Order.”   
  
“Right. Anyways, you’re some high up guy. Being the Supreme Leader and whatnot. But in this world. You really can’t act like that.” Judging by the glare he sent you it was time to backpedal. “What I mean is, unless you want to draw unnecessary attention to yourself. You should let me, coach. Guide, you in the mannerisms of the people here.” The fact that you had successfully gotten all of that out with only a few death glares was promising, if not still alarming.

A heavy sigh left his chest as he glared ahead of him again. “Your right. The last thing I need is anyone meddling with my business. I doubt I can dispose of whoever bothers me here whenever I want.” 

A chill ran down your spine at his choice of words and you cleared your throat in hopes of getting rid of the lump forming there. “Ah, no you most certainly can’t. If the police get involved we are basically done for.”

He stopped and faced you as you made it back to your house, his cold gaze trailing up and down you. Not for the first time you felt your body burn under his gaze as you suddenly became self-conscious. “I’ll listen to what you have to say, but in return, I expect complete and utter compliance. Or else I’ll find someone else to fill your role.”

There wasn’t even a sliver of doubt in your mind that he would fulfill his promise. Shakily holding out your hand you met his gaze. “Deal. I promise to go along with whatever you say” His large, much larger, hand gripped yours and shook it. 

You were mildly surprised to feel just how warm they were. With the gloves you expected them to be at least a little softer. But there were more calluses on them than your father’s, who was a blue-collar worker all his life. More surprising still was the delicacy he seemed to shake your hand with. The last thing you expected was for him to not completely crush your hand. Yet, as you watched him march into your house you were sure you had made a deal with a devil. After all, lore always said they were evil creatures more beautiful than anything else.

  
  


Kylo ren stood between you and the door, an irritated look rested on his face. Surprise surprise. A twitch of his eyebrow and you looked away irritated. “I need to leave for work or I’ll be late.” You say trying to mask the growing irritation in your voice.

“I already told you. You can’t go anywhere without me.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
Another twitch and you bite your tongue. “How am I to trust that you won’t double-cross me? I’m going.” You weren’t entirely sure how long you had been arguing back and forth about this. But the longer it took the more willing you were to give in. After all, you were never late, and you weren’t about to let this moody Billie Joe Armstrong wannabe make you late.

With a desperate groan, you gave in. “Fine! But you can’t get angry when you're bored and get talked to.” Grabbing your keys you looked at him and waited for him to move. “And don’t mention any of this to anyone okay?”

Walking past him and out the door, you didn’t even wait for him as you walked to your car. Once in you looked up at him from the driver seat. A brow cocked expectantly. “Are you going to get in?”   
  
His eyes scanned the car skeptically. “What is this? A type of land speeder?” You watched him open the door and slide in, making your otherwise roomy car seem small. 

“What’s a land speeder?”

“Forget it.” With a dismissive wave of his hand, he ended the discussion. Sighing, you started the car and began to back out. “What an incredibly primitive ship.” He muttered as he examined everything inside.

Ignoring him you turned on the radio and pulled onto the road, driving off to your work. The entire drive there all he did was criticize the car or how driving worked. Once there you turned to him and sighed. “I’ll get you set up in a booth in the back. Tell them you're my cousin or something. I’m really good friends with my boss so hopefully, it should be okay.” With that, you got out and walked inside with him.

Unlucky for you Becca was working, and she was a huge flirt. Cough cough, Slut. A heavy sigh left your voice as you led him to a booth in the back of the small dinner to sit in. Leaving him there you walked off to clock in and explain to your boss. Surprisingly enough he seemed totally okay with it.

“Who’s Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome that came in with you today?” Becca asked in the backroom as you tied your apron around your waist, now in your ‘retro’ waitress dress. 

“He’s my cousin. Visiting from out of town.” 

“He’s cute. Wonder if he’s my type.” Rolling your eyes you walked off to start taking care of your section. Managing to juggle a surprisingly busy evening rush. Sure your dinner had decent food. But you wouldn’t say you're very popular. As it started to settle down you were behind the counter restocking napkin dispensers and waiting for a chance to make your rounds.

Kylo had been surprisingly well behaved. You had dropped off some complimentary french fries and a drink for him. Though he didn’t really seem to touch them. Glancing away from him you got back to work as Becca came back up to you to roll some silverware.

“God, why do I always get the creeps in my sections.” Rolling your eyes, you tried to ignore her. You were conveniently close enough to Kylo that she had decided to start her regular spiel to get his attention. For some reason, you doubted it would work this time.

“Maybe your expectations are too high.” You muttered as you hoped she would ignore you and leave.

“I just wish I could find a picture-perfect guy.” She said loud enough for him to hear without being obvious, “Six foot tall and super strong.” God, you wish you could rip out your ears as she turned on her ‘Flirting’ voice.

Glancing over towards him for a second you scoffed under your breath. If only she knew. “I'd wish we would always get along.” You were surprised by yourself. Normally you’d never indulge her ridiculous pickup game. But your growing frustration with this man and his invasion of your life had bubbled over when she targeted him to flirt with.

If he heard you both he gave no acknowledgment, so she chose to continue listing off some traits that were so obviously him it made you sick. “I’d like for him to be kind and not afraid to cry, or treat his mom right.” You said as you grabbed another empty napkin dispenser. 

You weren’t sure what spurred you on but you continued to list off everything that was the opposite of what she said. “He can’t get jealous.”   
  


“Unless I want him to.” She butted in and looked over at him to see if he was looking at her. He wasn’t. 

Rolling your eyes you shoved more napkins in angrily. “A gentleman to take care of me.”

“In the bedroom.” She winked at you and you shook off a blush.

“Romantic love.” An image of Kylo's face flashed into your mind and you quickly pushed it away as you started to gather your full dispenser.

“But keep it rough.” She nudged you playfully and you glared at her with a dark blush. “Am I asking too much?” She said with a giggle.

“You’ll never find a guy like that. Besides, men are a waste of time.” You said stubbornly as you walked off to put the dispensers on tables as well as check on the customers. As you walked away you felt the burn of Kylo’s gaze on your back.

Walking out of the dinner you locked up the doors and turned to the waiting figure leaning against your car with his arms cross. Becca had bugged you relentlessly till you agreed to introduce her to him.

Said girl was nudging you annoyed. “Come on do a girl a solid.” She whispered. Biting back your retort you walked over to him, stopping in front of him as his burning gaze settled on you.

“Kylo this is Becca. Becca this is my cousin Kylo.” Satisfied with that you turned to walk away, but the redhead next to you grabbed your arm and kept you in place. A sickeningly sweet giggle coming from her.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you! She told me so much about you.” She said and batted her fake lashes at him flirtatiously. 

You watched irritated as his eyes traveled over her slowly before resting on her face. After a moment his cold gaze shifted back to you and you quickly looked away. When his name left his lips you looked up at him mildly surprised. “Can we go now? The food here was shit and I’d like to eat.”   
  
Biting back a laugh you slipped out of the grip of a shocked Becca and walked to the driver door. “Yeah, let's go.” The amusement was barely masked from your voice and, judging by the way his eyes followed you for a second before he joined you in the car, he heard it.

Driving away from a still shocked Becca you finally let out a small laugh, “Wow did you see her face? I wish I had a camera! I don’t think she’s ever been rejected.” You chirped excitedly as you drove home. He never gave you a response but that was fine, it meant your good mood wasn’t ruined.   
  
Once home you walked inside and headed to the kitchen. “I know you said you were hungry. I’m not a really amazing cook or anything but I can make you something.” Two large hands pressed against the fridge doors as you tried to open them, effectively shutting them and trapping you between him and the fridge.

A small shiver trailed down your back as you felt his chest press up against you, his hot breath fanning across the back of your ear and neck. “Don’t mock me like that again.” His voice was low and deep, deeper than you thought possible. And richer than hot drinking chocolate. “I know exactly what you were trying to do. And even though I’m not going to fall for your stupid game. Know that I can take whatever I want.” He stayed there for what felt like an eternity more before pulling away and walking off to your bedroom, the door closing loudly behind him.

Heart hammering in your chest and your body hotter than the sun you looked after him. The feeling of his lips dangerously close to your ear still tingling against your skin. Appetite lost you walked off to your bathroom in hopes that a cold shower would erase the sickening fire starting in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you cant tell A little bit of inspiration for this chapter came from the song Guy.exe by Superfruit. Also, a little tension has begun between you two. Whatever will come next? Also thanks for all the kudos so far! And I hope everyone is staying safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading the first chapter. Please leave any comments or criticism you have. Also, I apologize if this is similar to any other works. Please let me know.


End file.
